1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow channel structure, a method of manufacturing same, and a liquid ejection head, and more particularly to a structure suitable for a flow channel through which liquid such as ink passes, and technology for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-168889 discloses technique for bonding metallic members by means of Au—Sn (gold-tin) alloy and technique for manufacturing an inkjet print head employing this bonding technique, and describes that a structure manufactured by bonding layers of members with the bonding technique by means of Au—Sn alloy is known in the technical field of micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS).
For example, if ink flow channels for an inkjet method are manufactured by using a structure manufactured by employing the above-described bonding technique, then depending on the type of ink solution passing through the flow channels, components of the flow channel structure such as Sn dissolve into the ink, thus degrading the flow channel structure and causing leakage of the ink, and so on.